A conventional wrench with rotatable driving head is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 2,977,824 and generally includes a body with a groove defined axially therein so as to form two parts and a positioning pin is connected between the two parts to prevent the two parts from overly separated from each other. A driving head is pivotably connected between the two parts. The wrench has at least two disadvantages, one of which is that when the driving head is rotated, the driving head cannot be rotated 360 degrees especially when a socket is connected to the driving head. The other disadvantage is that the driving head is not well positioned so that it is not stable when operation.
The present invention intends to provide a wrench having a driving head that is rotatable 360 degrees relative to the handle.